Kitten
by shioriakasuna
Summary: Its Snowdown, and Katarina is tricked into an... unexpected situation. Oneshot


**Kitten.**

It was Snowdown. A time when all champions set aside their differences, all league matches were postponed, and a time for festivities. Champions and summoners alike could be seen all over the Institute of war in a merry mood, as they try to make the most of their holiday. Everyone was happy, everyone except a certain redhead.

What on earth is going on? Why was she doing this? Katarina stood across the mirror, looking at herself, horrified. There was nothing in particular wrong with her, but she was in a rather peculiar situation. Or peculiar outfit rather.

Fluffy black pointed ears, a thin leather collar with a bell attached to it, and a long fluffy black tail attached to her tight silky, lacy dress. She was shocked to see herself wearing such a ridiculous outfit. Cass would never let her hear the end of it if she was caught in such a getup. Fiddling with a dagger in her hands, she thought back to how she got into this mess.

Earlier that day, Garen had brought her a Snowdown gift. She could see him scratch the back of his head sheepishly as he handed her this mystery outfit, neatly wrapped up in a gift bag, and insisted that she wear it for their dinner night. Wanting to humor him, she foolishly agreed, not knowing the incoming doom she was about to face.

She cursed under her breath, contemplating tearing the outfit into pieces. _I should have known better when he started chuckling._

Sighing, she checked the time, it was a quarter to seven and he would be arriving any minute now at her allocated apartment in the League. Katarina hurried out of her room and checked that dinner was all set up, before waiting by the door for him to arrive.

 **Ding dong.**

Katarina hesitated. She wondered whether or not she should just go back into her room and change into normal clothing, to save herself from the embarrassment. Then suddenly she had a great idea. She smiled mischievously as she plotted her revenge on the unsuspecting man.

-

Katarina quickly opened the door to the unsurprised face of her Snowdown date. He had a huge grin on his face as he eyed the clothes she was wearing. Resisting the urge to throw her daggers at him, she signaled him to come in, as she set up the table for dinner.

The two sat on a small dining table, facing each other. The room was fairly warm on this winter day, and was dimly lit by the fireplace nearby. Dinner consisted of a typical Noxian meal, which was an assortment of roasted meats and some steamed vegetables, accompanied by a bottle of Freljordian wine she had received as a gift from her sister. They enjoyed their meal while talking about recent league matches and small gossip about the other champions. Once they finished eating, Garen sighed and thanked Katarina for the food.

He stood up and went to sit in the living room while Katarina cleared the table. Honestly, Garen thought she would have refused to wear the outfit anyway, knowing the fiery redhead was more likely to tear it to pieces, and therefore he was slightly impressed that she actually wore it for his sake. Either way, he enjoyed how much it suited her. Although he would never admit it to her without wanting several daggers in his chest. Katarina soon joined him, after washing the dishes.

Garen eyed her as she walked across the room towards him, clearly giving her his full attention. This is when Kat decided to put her plan into action. With a sly expression, she strolled over to him and carefully perched herself on Garen's lap, making sure that her tail was freely moving. She then placed one of her arms around his neck and brought him closer. She inwardly smirked when she noticed how he tensed at her touch.

"What do you want to do~?", Katarina purred, her free hand softly massaging his shoulder. Garen was speechless, never in a million years would he expect Katarina to behave this way. He had thought she would be super agitated and embarrassed, so he could tease her about it in the future. But what she was doing now, he had no idea was going to happen and was kind of enjoying it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, taking in the faint scent of perfume on her. Kat leaned into a hug, her cat ears softly brushing against the skin of his neck, creating a slight ticklish sensation. "Anything you want..." he whispered softly while caressing her thighs. Katarina had to stop herself from bursting out laughing at how she quickly had him at her mercy.

Kat giggled and smiled at her lover.

"Play with me", she said. And with that, she kissed him roughly on the lips. She then quickly moved down to his neck and started nibbling on it while letting out soft purrs. Garen was enjoying this a lot, he couldn't help but slowly become aroused from this situation. His arms wrapped tighter around her as he started kissing her neck, making her let out soft moans, pleasant to his ears.

But it wasn't long before Kat quickly jumped off his lap, a satisfied smirk on her lips. He slowly tilted his head while looking at her, confused as to why she stopped. "No more. That's revenge for making me wear this awful costume" Katarina explained with a sadistic grin on her face. "I'm going to get changed now, then we can watch a movie", she said as she headed for her bedroom. Garen sat there dazed and unsatisfied, but he wasn't going to let her get away with that. He followed her quietly to her bedroom.

-

 _That was embarrassing_ , she thought while sitting on her bed. While she **did** wanted to tease Garen, she found that she did end up enjoying it quite a bit. Suddenly her door opened, and Garen marches in to a surprised Kat. Not stopping for one moment, he went over to her and gently pushed her down on the bed, laying on top of her with his arms around her once more. "W-what are you doing Garen?", Kat whispered with a somewhat frightened look on her face. "That's unfair what you did, I'm aroused now", he replied and kissed her softly. Katarina struggled confusedly for a bit before giving in to his kisses. When he felt like she was comfortable with it, he continued his advances, kissing her deeply while she laced her fingers through his hair.

Lifting up her dress, he saw that she was wearing sleek red panties that seemed to match her hair. He couldn't help but stare for a while. Kat realized this and attempted to push her dress back down to hide herself but to no avail. She just opted to glaring daggers at him.

"We're going to have some fun, kitten", he chuckled softly, while embracing Katarina once more. Kat turned her face away from him, fully aware that her face was probably as bright as her hair. She nodded.


End file.
